The Pain of Pregnancy and Love
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: THIS IS NOT A PRETTY LITTLE LIARS STORY! Fanfic based on A Movie titled "Consent" Starring Troian Bellisario and Peter Vack. Amanda and Josh are happy siblings, but what happens when they face an obsticle that Redefines what it means to be Brother and Sister? **STORY WAS UPDATED & COMPLETED AS Of MAY 11nth, 2014** Used to be TITLED 'You Gave Without Taking'. (check it out)
1. Chap 1-Gave Without Taking Consent

** You Gave Without Taking Consent Away**

_ Looking in their eyes, I see a memory, I never realized, how happy you made me aw Mandy. Well you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away aw Mandy. Well, you kissed me and stopped me from shaking, and I need you Today, aw Mandy._

In bed I lay this moment, as tears of overwhelming sadness and fear stream down my face. My name is Amanda Anderson,-or as my Brother, Josh, calls me—Mandy. Everything between the two of us was perfect, until just three months ago. We were the Ideal siblings, and even though our older Sister, Sam had died, we were there for each other. Our family somehow managed to keep on living, just as she would have wanted. Looking back on it now, neither of us could've predicted what was to come after Sam left us.

Josh and I have always been close, but we never imagined, in our wildest dreams, that things would go this far. As I burry my head in the pillow, I can think of only one thing._ It's his baby. My Brother's. Josh. _I know that I'm not even far enough along to grow out of my jeans, and yet there is a tiny life inside of me. I sigh, placing a hand in the center of my stomach. _This isn't what happens to a brother and sister, it's just not._

With unsteady fingers I text my brother, for the first time since he left for college. The message consists of four words. _I'm having your baby. _ And then I hit send.

**Josh's P.O.V**

I reach into my pocket to grab my phone. _One new text. _I smile as I see it's from Mandy, but my heart drops and my eyes go cold as I read the contents. _I'm having your baby. _ I gasp, and try as I might, I can't stifle the words that come from my throat. "Holy Shit, this cannot be happening!" All eyes in the classroom are on me, including those of my Ethics Professor. And Just like that I'm out the door and on a bus back to Manhattan. I don't know when I'll return to College. I don't know how much of this my parents will already be aware of once I walk in the door. I have no idea what the future holds for Mandy or for myself. The only thing I'm certain of is that my sister needs me.

**First Chapter guys! I'm already having so much fun writing this, so I promise it will be continued. I encourage you all to watch the movie "Consent" with Troian Bellisario and Peter Vack. Hulu is the best source to see it! :) & By watching you will get the foundation for this story! ~LittleLiarLovesEmily P.S.~PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chap2-Life Goes On

** Chapter 2- Life Goes On**

**Josh's P.O.V.**

_When all you wanted, was to be wanted, wish you could go back, and tell yourself what you know now._

I glance at my cell phone. It is exactly Ten-thirty-five on a Thursday morning when I finally arrive at home. It has taken me all of twelve hours on a public city bus to get here. I've been in college for just about three months, but even so, I'm glad to be home. I'm also flooded with thoughts of my sister, and the first thing that I can think to do is look for her. "Mandy?" I call out. No answer. After searching the living room, kitchen, Mandy's room, and even our parents' bedroom, I give up. Reaching the conclusion that nobody's home, I decide to text my sister.

**Where are you, Mandy?—J. **A reply comes almost instantly. **Manhattan Women's Free Clinic, just down the street. –M . ** I ask the question on my mind. **Why? ** This time the reply comes much slower, I suspect her mind is whirling. **Mom's making me… "take care of the situation". ** This is the last text that I read.

"What do you mean, 'take care of it'?" I question Mandy, after making the decision to call her instead of continuing to text. In matters like these, one at least needs to hear the other speak. When she responds, I can hear the bitterness in her voice. "I'm having your baby at seventeen-years-old, Josh, what do you think it means?"

The realization finally hits me in that moment, as I imagine the horrible prospect of abortion. I'm certain that I can't allow our parents to put my little sister through that. _I want our baby to live. _My breath hitches in my throat at the thought._ Our baby. _There are so many things wrong with that phrase. Nevertheless, It is the hand that Mandy and I have been dealt. And after all, no matter how tough it may be, life goes on.

I promise myself that I will save the baby's life, running as fast as I can to the clinic, before it's too late.

**CHAPTER 2 GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW! ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	3. Chap3- Suggestions Are Ours

**Chapter 3- Suggestions Are Ours**

**Josh's P.O.V.**

The sky is blue, but the eyes of my sister are dark and empty. That is the first thing I realize when I get to the clinic. Mandy sits in the waiting room, next to our father, who seems too bitter to even notice my entrance. "Dad?" I question. "Yes, Joshua?" I freeze. The last time he called me that, I had been suspended from school for an entire six months. I was thirteen. Now, I feel as if I am so much younger and more vulnerable than that.

When Mandy sees me, she runs up and hugs me, crying in my arms. Glancing into the distance as my mom signs out at the front desk, I speak. "Is it over?" I ask quietly, even though I already know the answer. "Yes." My sister cries. I kiss her forehead. "Oh, squirt…" I whisper, "It's okay, it's okay."

It isn't until Mom drives us all home, that I truly realize what has happened. The baby is gone, and there's nothing anyone can do. Not even me. It is for this reason alone, I suspect, that the ride is completely silent.

**Mandy's P.O.V.**

_It just takes a second, for my world to come crumbling down. Oh I'm sure, in the distance, you can hear that awful sound. They said it was, home or the baby, home or the baby, that day. So I just stood there in silence, watched while my world blew away. _

And just like that, my life is broken. I feel as if my heart has been ripped from my chest. When my mother gave me an ultimatum to either have an abortion or move out of the house and go through with my pregnancy, I was determined to do everything I could to keep my baby alive. One day that changed when I was on the internet, looking at babies who where the product of incest. I was shocked that a baby born to a brother and sister could have so many medical issues and deformities. It was then that I decided I didn't want my baby to go through that kind of suffering.

I never imagined an abortion could be this devastating. I have an immense longing to have the baby inside of me once again, and all I can do is lie in bed as my eyes turn red with tears.

**A Few days Later, After School**

"Hey Mandy." My brother says, entering my room. I kiss him now, running into his arms. "I love you, Josh." I exclaim, as he kisses me back with passion, shutting the door.

As we reach the bed, something truly amazing happens. I feel movement in my stomach. At first I'm sure it's just my imagination, but then my brother speaks up. "Did you feel that, Mandy?" My eyes fill with tears again, but this time, they're tears of joy. "Yes, Joshie, Yes!"

There is a long pause, and the boy before me stares at me. "But how? You had a…." He stops, unable to say the word. I look at him with love in my eyes. "This baby was meant to be born Josh, because it's ours."

"Ours." He mimics me. And we fall onto the bed, cuddling together, knowing that everything is perfect again.

**I want to give a shout-out to pinkcrazyness for favoriting some of my previous stories! Your support means so much to me Also, thanks to Patriciadgh for favoriting this one! You're Awesome! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please be sure to REVIEW! **

**P.S.- I am doing a baby gender poll, (located on my profile) so be sure to vote!**

**P.P.S.- Anything in **_**ITALICS (slanted)**_** that I write, is usually song lyrics. Alright, I'll shut up now. See you next chapter! ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	4. Ch4- The Children That I Used to Know

** Chapter 4- Just The Children That I Used To Know**

**Mandy's P.O.V.-three months later**

I sigh, as a sort of agitation mixed with peace overcomes me. It is now the beginning of my fifth month. I'm completely showing and already feeling the strain of pregnancy on my young body. My parents were shocked, and even disappointed when my brother and I told them that our baby had, indeed, survived the attempted abortion.

To this day, I have no Idea how it happened. Apparently, something went wrong when the doctor was trying to suction and vacuum their heads out. Everyone thought the procedure had worked, but it ended up failing. That's all I know.

Despite myself, I'm glad that things worked out the way they did. Oh, and did I get ahead of myself just a minute ago? Yes, I said _ their. _Plural. Josh and I found out last week that we're having Fraternal Twins! One baby Boy, and one baby Girl! What could be better than getting one of each to love and care for?

As thrilled as we both are that the babies are healthy, even after almost being aborted, our parents' lack of support is disheartening still. I mean, I understand that seeing your son and daughter have children together-and be a couple-is shocking, but how can they just pretend this pregnancy is nothing? How can they act like it doesn't exist?

I cry about it sometimes, and there was one night in particular that stood out from the rest. It was actually last week after the doctors' appointment. I was sitting on a chair in the kitchen with my knees curled up to my chest. Josh sat in the chair across from me at the table. The look on my Mother's face in those moments is something I will never forget. I knew I had to get her to speak somehow. "Mom, It's Twins…. Please say something." I begged.

After a long silence, she answered in an emotionless tone, looking straight at my brother and I. "I used to think that the two of you would be wonderful people, and make something of yourselves someday… And now, Well… Now You're Just the Children that I Used to Know."

And that was all she had to say about that. When talked I to Josh, lying in bed that night, we both agreed that hearing Mom give us that speech made something inside of us die, something that couldn't be replaced. Even So, we are overjoyed that I'm pregnant with Twins! Even though our relationship with _both _of our parents will never be the same, Josh and I hope That somehow, they will learn to love us for who we are now.

**Yay! One Boy and one Girl! The best of both worlds! Lol What did you think? Please REVIEW and I'll see you next Chapter! ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	5. Chap5-The Pain of Pregnancy and Love

**Chapter 5- The Pain of Pregnancy and Love**

**Josh's P.O.V.- two months later**

Well, it is now February, and I can honestly say, it is a miracle that Mandy and I have made it this far. My sister is seven months pregnant as of Today. Right now, she's at her thirty week check-up, probably having an ultrasound done. I would have loved nothing more than to go with her, but I've decided to stay home and start painting the nursery. Speaking of home, our parents have really had a hard time coping with Mandy's pregnancy. So last week, we came to the 'mutual decision' that it would be best for my sister and I to move out. Even though the decision was mostly Dad's-he couldn't take Mom's constant yelling and sporadic crying anymore.

So for now, we live with our Uncle Jonah. Most people just call him Joe. He's our Dad's brother, and in alot of ways, he's really cool. When he heard about Mandy's predicament, he immediately offered to let her stay at his house. The pill that was hard for our Uncle to swallow was the fact that I am the babies' father. Eventually though, he got used to the idea. He doesn't even cringe when he sees me kiss my sister on the lips. When I recently asked him why he was so understanding, he said, "Family is Family, and Love is Love, no matter what form it takes. In life, we all have pain, and we all have joy, but if we are wise, we will find someone to share it with."

That was the day I realized that this whole thing has happened for a reason. Even if we don't know it yet, everything will turn out fine in the end. And as I paint the twins' nursery now, I am keeping that important fact in mind. I'm doing the best I can with every brush stroke, as the picture that I envision in my mind comes to life. Two walls are beginning to look pink with white polka-dots, and the two across from them, blue with white polka dots. Small wooden plaques with their names written in blue and pink, adorn each respective side of the nursery.

Mandy and I—Well mostly Mandy—have decided to name the babies Jasmine and Jonah. As corny as it sounds, my little sister has always been obsessed with the Disney Movie _'Aladdin_.' From the time she was six, she swore that when she grew up, she would name her baby daughter after Princess Jasmine. True to her word, that is the name Mandy has decided on for our baby girl.

Since we both know that we wouldn't be where we are without Uncle Jonah's support, giving our baby boy his name seems like the only option. I speak for both of us when I say it's definitely the right choice.

I hope to go back to college after the twins are born, but if Mandy needs help taking care of them, and our uncle isn't available, I will happily stay home.

Home. For the time being, this is our Safe Place To Land.

* * *

**Mandy's P.O.V.- About An Hour Later**

I've heard it said, that tragedies come into our lives for a reason. They bring things that we must learn, and they help us come out on the other side as better people. I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today, because of this pregnancy.

I sit here, with the boy who is my brother, my best friend, my love, and the father of our unborn twins. As I rock in the nursery rocking chair, and place a hand on my bulging baby bump, I have a hard time believing that our little family will be okay. Everything is so uncertain now, thanks to what my obstetrician has revealed.

This afternoon, Dr. Torez told me that the babies could suffer major birth defects because of their unique 'circumstances'. In other words, twins that are born to a brother and sister are fighting against nature, just to survive. Baby Jonah is already showing some signs of at least partial blindess, even in the womb. This is common for an incest born boy, but that doesn't make it any easier to deal with. Incest born girls tend to suffer less severe defects than boys, even though not much is known about babies born to siblings. However, baby Jonah's sister-Jasmine- has what looks like a dislocated right hip, according to Dr. Torez.

The doctor says that no one can be sure of the full extent of damage to either baby untill they are born, approximately two months from now. Josh and I hope, with all of our hearts, that our babies will be healthy.

We know that if they fall in love with each other when they are teenagers, the only thing we can tell them is to hold each other close, despite any hate that may come their way. Jasmine and Jonah Anderson may too be burdened with the pain of pregnancy and love.

**_The End!_**

* * *

**A/N: So…. that was Chapter 5 guys! :) I apologize a million times for the fact that it TOOK ME SO LONG to post this one! I've recently been busy with school, but that will end soon because THERE'S ONLY About 6 MORE WEEKS UNTIL SUMMER, and I will be working on stories more often over VACATION! YAY! On another note, I am very sad to say that this was the LAST CHAPTER :( {unless I get at least 3 people that want me to continue} You all have been amazing & PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**PS- I am writing more stories, so don't worry, I will not be done with this website for a VERY LONG TIME!**

**#Seeyousoonthen ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


End file.
